wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Urywek z diaryusza Aleksandra Dominika Hrabiego z Tarnowa i z Czoboru/Wprowadzenie historyczne
'' Jan Stanisław Tarnowski, kasztelanic wojnicki, syn Michała Stanisława i Anny z hr. Czoborów, umarł w Dzikowie w r. 1677 w dość młodym jeszcze wieku, (bo liczył dopiero trzydziesty piąty rok życia), nie doczekawszy się ani senatorskiego krzesła, ani starostwa, – chociaż z dziewięciu jego przodków w linii prostej po mieczu, każdy zasiadał w senacie. Byli nimi: Spytko z Melsztyna, kasztelan krakowski w r. 1331, Jaśko z Melsztyna, kasztelan krakowski w r. 1368, Jaśko z Tamowa, kasztelan krakowski w r. 1406, Jan z Tarnowa, wojewoda krakowski w r. 1410, Jan Feliks, kasztelan wiślicki w r. 1465, Jan Szram, wojewoda krakowski w r. 1507, Jan Spytek, podskarbi kor. i wojewoda sieradzki w r. 1550, Jan Stanisław, podskarbi kor. i wojewoda sandomirski w r. 1561, Stanisław, kasztelan sandomirski w r. 1582, i Michał Stanisław, kasztelan wojnicki w r. 1648. Osobistość to była dosyć blada, która też nie wiele po sobie pozostawiła śladów, – niknął w cieniu Kasztelanic poza silną i pełną życia postacią swej żony, pochodzącej z wielkiego i dzielnego domu Firleyów z Dąbrowicy, który pięckroć łączył się z nami węzłami krwi w ciągu XVI. i XVII. w. Pozostawił trzech małoletnich synów: Jana Stanisława, Aleksandra Dominika i Michała. Najstarszy z nich miał wtedy zaledwie lat czternaście, młodszy nie więcej jak lat dziewięć. Jan Stanisław urodził się w r. 1663 lub 1664, gdyż intercyza ślubna rodziców pisanej była w r. 1662 i oblatowaną w grodzie sanockim (fer. 4-ta prox. post. ft. S. Simonis et Judae). Aleksander Dominik pisze sam o sobie w swym diarjuszu: „al 31. d’Agosto 1668. naque nella villa Dzików, mia hereditaria, nella stanza duove la miracolosa imagine della Madonna e dichiarata e duove e adesso la capella perpetua.” Na innem miejscu mówi: „natus sum in villa Dzików, nostra patrimoniali, A: 1668, et baptisatus in parochia Miechocinen. a R. B. Politowicz.” Matka ich, pani Zofia, odziedziczywszy po ojcu Andrzeju, staroście śmidyńskim i po stryju, Panu Bełskim, rozległą, bo z kilkudziesięciu wsi (rozrzuconych w sześciu kluczach po Małopolsce, Wołyniu i Ukrainie) złożoną fortunę, ale zarazem i znaczne długi, tudzież liczne i zawikłane sprawy w czterech województwach i w WX. Lit. – potrzebując obrony i poparcia na sejmach, po grodach i w Trybunale, – zatem prawie zniewolona, – opuszcza już w roku następnym stan wdowi i łączy się dożywotnią przyjaźnią, – jak podówczas mówiono, – z niemłodym już wtedy i także owdowiałym kasztelanem brzeskim Stefanem Konstantym Piaseczyńskim herbu Lis. Ślub odbył się w r. 1678 w Ku-raszu, firlejowskiej wiosce, leżącej na głębokiem Polesiu wołyńskiem u granic Litwy. Kasztelan był jeszcze ulanowskim, nowogrodzkim i siennickim starostą, a w kilka lat potem postąpił na województwo smoleńskie. Kasztelanicowa Wojnicka występuje odtąd w aktach jako Kasztelanowa Brześciańska, potem jako Wojewodzina Smoleńska, – i my ją też tak nazywać będziemy. Z jej drugiego małżeństwa było dzieci kilkoro, które w dzieciństwie wymarły. Aleksander Dominik Tarnowski wspomina krótko w swym diaryuszu o tych swoich przyrodnich braciach i siostrach. '' '' Wojewodzina, licząc na wpływy i poparcie ówczesnego prymasa i kardynała, X. Michała Radziejowskiego – który się z Tarnowskiej rodził '' Matką X. Prymasa była Eufrozyna Eulalia z Tarnowa, kasztelanka żarnowska, z linii podleszańskiej – zmarła po jego urodzeniu w grudniu 1645 r. – Wydaną była 1-mo voto za ks. Jerzego Wiśniowieckiego. Starostę kamienieckiego, 2-do voto w r. 1642 za smutnej pamięci podkanclerzego Hieronima Radzicjowskiego, który potrafił ją poróżnić z jej narzeczonym Denhofem, a straciwszy ją, poślubił 3-o voto Elżbietę Słuszczankę, wojewodziankę trocką, wdowę po Adamie Kazanowskim, marszałku nadwornym, boryszowskim, kozienickim. nowotarskim itd. Staroście. Ta cudowna jejmość, jak ją sam IMP Podkanclerzy Koronny nazywa, nie poszła mu, jak wiadomo, na rękę. '' – postanowiła kształcić młodszego i najzdolniejszego ze swych synów. Aleksandra Dominika, do stanu duchownego. Najstarszemu, Janowi Stanisławowi, wyrobiła za cessją nadanie siennickiego starostwa. Aleksander Dominik, odbywszy z nim w latach 1685–1688 podróż po Niemczech i Włoszech, wstąpił w r. 1691. do seminaryum Św. Krzyża w Warszawie. Jeszcze przed otrzymaniem mniejszych święceń, został on proboszczem lewartowskim, na mocy prezenty ks. Teofili z Zasławia Lubomirskiej, koniuszyny koronnej, lecz wkrótce potem zrzekł się tej prebendy, jak sam mówi, „z dobrego Affektu” na rzecz X. Leżeńskiego. W r. 1692 był mianowanym kanonikiem gnieźnieńskim. Jednakże już w następnym roku – z nieznanych nam bliżej powodów – zrzucił sutannę, i jak sam pisze w swym diaryuszu, po raz pierwszy pokazał się matce d. 10. marca 1693 r. w kościele krasnobrodzkim w świeckiej sukni tj. w kontuszu. Stefan Konstanty Piaseczyński – którego Aleksander Dominik nazywa, krótko Jegomością — umarł był jeszcze w r. 1691, wkrótce, bo w cztery lat potem weszła, za nim do grobu Wojewodzina. Oboje leżą w byłym kościele OO. Dominikanów, naszej fundacyi, w Krasnobrodzie. '' Aleksander Dominik otrzymał w dziale z braćmi, podpisanym na zamku dzikowskim d. 11. lutego 1697 r. klucz krasnobrodzki, pod Zamościem, składający się z miasta i 12 wsi, Hołuby i Mossor, na Polesiu wołyńskiem, włość Obuchowską z kilkoma wsiami, na Ukrainie, Hermanowszczyznę, pod Białocerkwią, dobra. Podgórskie, Tęgoborzę, Harklowę i Sztymbark, w ziemi sanockiej, odziedziczone po ciotce, Zofii z Tarnowa Prażmowskiej, wojewodzinie płockiej, chorążynie nadwornej, wyszogrodzkiej, łomżyńskiej i krzepickiej starościnie, i wreszcie dożywocie na dobrach węgierskich, z głowy babki, Anny hr. Czobor de Szent - Mihaly, na trzech braci spadłych, tudzież pełnomocnictwo do ich zarządu. Tego samego roku, d. 22. sierpnia, odkuł sie we Lwowie ślub jego z Marją Dzieduszycką, córką Franciszka, wojewody podolskiego, i Zofii z Jabłonowskich, siostrę Jerzego Dzieduszyckiego, koniuszego kor. Znanego swego czasu statysty i oryginała, siostrzenicą Stanisława Jabłonowskiego, kasztelana krakowskiego, i hetmana w. kor. Po śmierci starszego brata, Jana Stanisława, starosty siennickiego (który zmarł bezpotomnie w Hołubach w r. 1701, przeżywszy lat kilka z Teresą Anną z Mirowa margrabianką Myszkowską, ordynatówną pińczowską, kasztelanką bełską, córką Franciszka, pierwszego, ze swej linii, ordynata na Pińczowie, a siostrą Józefa, kasztelana sandomirskiego), odziedziczył po nim klucz koziński, na Wołyniu, złożony z jedenastu wsi, i klucz Zborowski pod Nowym Korczynem, składający się z piętnastu wsi. Umarł sam w sile wieku, podobnie jak i jego ojciec – bo w trzydziestym dziewiątym roku życia – przy końcu lutego 1707 w Krasnobrodzie, i tam leży obok matki i ojczyma. Już w r. 1711 spoczęła obok niego żona, zmarła w Kozinie, – to r. 1737 starszy syn jego Franciszek, – dla dziada po matce zapewne tak nazwany, – w r. 1748 młodszy Jan Kajetan, starosta mogiłnicki, wreszcie w r. 1752 córka jego Elżbieta, zmarła także w Kozinie, owa Elżusia, którą tak często w swych listach wspomina. OO. Dominikanie kozińscy przeprowadzali jej zwłoki, jak niegdyś matki, z Kozina do Krasnobrodu. W krypcie kościoła krasnobrodzkiego stoi dziś jeszcze trumienka najstarszego syna Aleksandra Dominika, zmarłego to dzieciństwie w r. 1701. O nim to pisze on w liście swoim z d. 27. czerwca powyższego roku do Jerzego Piaseczyńskiego, starosty nowogrodzkiego, pasierba swej matki (lub, jeżeli kto woli, syna swego ojczyma): „syn nasz d. 25-ma May immaturo fato odbiegł nas do Nieba, ale iednak, że go WMPan nie przepominasz Affektem swoim, za tę uniżenie dziękuię WMMMPanu łaskę……” '' '' '' W Archiwum Berezieckiem (które tak nazywam, ponieważ po spaleniu się w r. 1707 zameczka kozińskiego przewiezionem było do Poczajowa, a ztamtąd do Bereziec, gdzie do ostatnich czasów pozostawało), zachowały się dwa niewielkie folianty, w smutnym stanie, bo bez początku i końca, z powyrywanemi kartkami ze środka, dość nieczytelnem pismem zapisane, jeden in 4 -to po polsku, drugi in 8-vo po włosku. Obejmują one raptularz, czyli diariusz spraw dziennych Aleksandra Dominika, pisany własnoręcznie i rozpoczęty (wznosząc z tego co z niego pozostało) w Krasnobrodzie w listopadzie 1688 r., a skończony, a raczej urywający się, we Lwowie na dniu jego ślubu, 22. sierpnia 1697 r. Pierwszy z tych raptularzy nosi tytuł następujący: „Diariusz Memorabilium od powrotu z cudzych Kraiów w Krasnobrodzie A: 1688. terminowany. To co tu notatur, pro authentico mieć chcę. Alexander Dominik Hrabia na (sic) Tarnowie, Graff (sic) z Czoboru mp.” '' '' Z ważniejszych i ciekawszych epizodów tego diaryusza, podaję poniżej podróż do Włoch, – zbyt krótko, bo w kikunastu wierszach, z późniejszych wspomnień, skreśloną, podróż do Łowicza na dwór Księcia Kardynała (tak stale nazywa Aleksander Dominik prymasa Michała Radziejowskiego), – do Gniezna, w celu objęcia kanonii, – do Krakowa, dla wykupienia pereł ciotki IMP. Wojewodziny Płockiej, i wreszcie niefortunną, – bo pomyślnym końcem nie uwieńczoną, – „konkurencję” o rękę IMP. Heleney Kalinowskiej, starościanki gniewkowskiej, która dobrze maluje gorące sentymenta byłego kanonika gnieźnieńskiego i lewartoskiego proboszca, polączone zdewocją, będącą cechą charakterystyczną czasów saskich. '' Kategoria:Jan Kanty Tarnowski Kategoria:Broszury